


We'll Be Counting Scars

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: The Joker is known for his scars. But what he doesn't know is you have one of your own. How will he react when he finally sees it?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 49





	We'll Be Counting Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on my tumblr:   
> I looove the way you write for J! Honestly it makes me grin like an idiot I don’t know if your taking requests but I have one, J sees the reader’s surgery scar down the middle of her chest for the first time, she’s self conscious about it but he admires it 💜 it’s ok if you’re not taking requests though! Thank you for your writing!

You’d been with J for awhile now.

You were standing in front of your mirror, getting dressed after your shower. All your clothes were on so far, save for your shirt. An array of tops were laid out before you, waiting for their chance to be picked. Your eyes scanned the variety of fabrics before settling on your favorite top. As you plucked it out from the lineup of clothing your bedroom door banged open, hitting the wall behind it with a resounding “thud!”.

”What the hell, J!?” You shouted, startled by your clown’s loud entrance. J regularly went out of his way to announce his arrival, though usually it was late at night when he was finished wreaking havoc for the day. Rarely did he come by this early in the morning.

Unperturbed by your outburst he strode into the room, looking far too cheery for someone soaked in what you hoped was someone else’s blood.

“Good mornin, doll!” He chirped, eyes now taken to your half-dressed form. “Already stripping, are we? Always ready for me, aren’t ya, sweets?” He purred, addressing you with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

“You scared me, J!” You exclaimed, your shirt now forgotten on the ground. One hand now lay over your chest, both showcasing your fright and hiding your scar. J had yet to see it, and though he had his own collections of scars, you still worried over what his reaction may be. Would he find it unattractive? Would he be disgusted? Deep down you knew these reactions were unlikely, but it still scared you to think about it.

Caught up in your thoughts you failed to hear Joker calling your name. It wasn’t until you felt his hand upon yours that you snapped free, shaking your head to rid yourself of your train of thought before trailing your eyes up to meet his.

“Y/N!” J sang, trying for the umpteenth time to grab your attention. “Something, uh, on your mind? Hmm?”

“N-No…” You stuttered unconvincingly. His hand was still grasping yours, and you risked a peak downwards. That was all it took for J to follow your gaze and gently pry your hand away from your chest.

“No!” You shouted, attempting to yank your hand back. J kept his grip firm, ignoring your protest as he stared at your scar.

Without a word he lifted a finger and slowly traced the line running down the middle of your chest. He was being uncharacteristically tender. You barely even felt the leather of his gloves against your skin.

For a minute all was silent. Neither of you uttered a word, the only sound you could hear was the thudding of your heart in your ears. Finally, the silence became unbearable, and with a shaky voice you rushed to explain.

“J, I… I’m sorry…”

“Shh…” H hushed you, eyes still glued to your scar. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, doll.” His eyes slowly raised to meet yours.

“But…” You trailed off, biting your lip as you felt tears ready to well in your eyes.

“Shhh…” J repeated, brushing a gloved knuckle against your cheek. “Are you, ah, ashamed of this?” He asked, nodding his head towards your chest.

“… A little…”

In a flash J replaced the words on your lips with his own scarred ones. Startled, you almost didn’t kiss back until you felt him begin to pull away. A few seconds later (far too soon in your opinion) you both pulled back and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ashamed to be around me, doll?” He suddenly questioned, gaze remaining fully on you.

“No!” Immediately you replied, brows furrowing at his question. What was he thinking?

“Even with these?” He gestured at the scars protruding from his cheeks.

“No! Your scars help make you you, J! I’ve told you time and time again how much I love you and them! Your scars couldn’t make me love you any less!”

J gave you a pointed look.

“Think I feel any different about yours, sweets?”

A smile couldn’t help but flutter upon your lips. Any doubts about how he felt towards you were squashed. With a happy giggle you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your nose against his.

“You know, you could have just said you liked it.”

“Then I couldn’t teach ya a lesson, now could I?” He grinned smugly, his scars stretching with the action.

You playfully rolled your eyes and quieted him with a kiss. He eagerly returned the gesture.

No matter what your physical appearance, no matter your insecurities, your clown would always love you.


End file.
